


Secret of My Success

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 8-24-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret of My Success

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8-24-08

Matthew’s drunker than lords, high on his first film and first thing that looks a bit like success, and he’s grateful as fuck to Ioan and not above showing his appreciation in pints and pints of lager. Ioan’s three sheets to the wind, drunk as well on the success of his own little movie, though he’s not the star like Matthew is, though Matthew keeps reminding him that Sian bloody fucking Phillips is the star, not him, but it does nothing to stop Ioan from reminding him that second billing is far better than fifth officer any fucking day.

Still, they’re both happy and they’re both pissed and the songs they’re singing on the way back to the flat get dirtier and dirtier as they go. Two blocks from home they get stuck on rhyming a word for a part of the female anatomy, which ends in a shoving match, shouted vulgarities and a breathless tumble against the wall when Matthew stumbles over a pile of rubble in the alleyway and crashes into Ioan.

“Bloody hell, Evans.” Ioan’s hands close over Matthew’s biceps tightly. “Not going to have a career at all if you go face first into the brickwork.” 

“Sorry.” Matthew’s not sorry in the slightest. He’s happy, fucking giddy, and it’s all Ioan’s fault. “Jus’ wan’ t’ thank you, mate.” He’s smiling and it hurts the grin is so wide, but he can’t stop it, and Ioan’s answering one matches his. Ioan’s eyes are crinkled up, dark and dancing, and Matthew has to laugh. “Gon’ be stars, you and I. Fucking Hollywood stars.”

“We will.” Ioan says it with finality and Matthew believes him, always believes in him. “You and me, Evans. Take the fucking world by storm.”

“You and me.” Matthew nods solemnly, his laughter gone. It’s important that they do it this way, together. They’re best mates and old enemies and he can’t imagine anything, much less success in this, without Ioan. “Evans and Gruffudd.”

“Like Rogers and Astaire.”

“Martin and Lewis.”

“Laverne and Shirley.”

“Laverne and…” Matthew laughs and leans into Ioan, resting his body against his heat. Ioan rests back against the wall and it’s dark and reasonably quiet. “I’m not going to be Laverne and Shirley.”

Ioan’s looking at him as he nods, something darkening his eyes more than the weak alley light. “I’m not being Ginger Rogers. I look ridiculous in a ball gown and heels.”

“Look better than I would.” Matthew reaches up, brushing his fingers against Ioan’s cheek. “What the fuck, Ioan?” He whispers the words as Ioan shifts against him, his legs spreading slightly so that Matthew fits between them, cradled to Ioan’s body.

“Not a clue, Math.” Ioan admits, closing his eyes and leaning into Matthew’s touch. “Should go home.”

“I am.” Matthew leans in and brushes Ioan’s lips with his own, lighter than a whisper, barely there. Ioan’s lips part and Matthew stares down at them for a moment before leaning in again. “Home’s exactly where I am.”


End file.
